


【FWDM/GWDM】Hypnotic

by Butterberg



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-20
Updated: 2017-05-20
Packaged: 2018-11-02 21:04:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 301
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10952709
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Butterberg/pseuds/Butterberg





	【FWDM/GWDM】Hypnotic

**# Hypnotic**  
　　  
　　德拉科·马尔福最后一次见到乔治和弗雷德时，他脸上依旧挂着虚伪的笑容，口头的寒暄与他内心的真实想法截然相反。他说着“好久不见”之类的蠢话，实际却只想向他们的酒里加入砒霜，他想着让他们下地狱的一万个点子，身体却还是会因为他们而动情颤抖。  
　　  
　　他厌倦他们，憎恶他们，怨恨的程度随着他的每一次臣服而不断积累，终于有一天成为了压垮他脆弱神经的最后一根稻草。他将匕首插进乔治身体里时弗雷德的性器还插在他的身体里，他颤抖着达到了高潮，将白灼喷射在乔治的尸体上。  
　　  
　　弗雷德掐住了他的脖子，他如同溺水之人那样渴求着空气，紧紧缠住弗雷德。来自乔治身体里的血液染湿了他的身体，粘稠温热的血液混杂着情欲让他无法挣脱。他能感觉到眼神逐渐失去焦距，大脑失去意识。眼泪顺着他的眼角还在不断下流，唾液顺着他的嘴角润湿了他的衬衫。  
　　  
　　他却无法挣脱，最后一次，他用颤抖的双手将匕首插入了弗雷德的胸口。他听见了笑声，双胞会一直对他露出笑容，但从今往后那些能够伴随他度过艰难时期的笑声也不复存在。  
　　  
　　他躺在床上，被打开了闸门的泪水混杂着来自身体深处的痛苦，悔恨，释然。他一阵阵地抽搐，强忍住胃里的翻腾感，推开了渐渐倒下的弗雷德的身体，强迫自己不去看那双眼睛里的失望和留恋。  
　　  
　　他告诉自己，这只是必须的。  
　　  
　　如果说五年前他们的初遇是场意外，那么今天他的所作所为才是必然。  
　　  
　　一切都蠢透了，从一开始就是这样。  
　　  
　　五年前他第一次遇见韦斯莱兄弟是在毕业舞会上，他有女伴，金色长发的迷人姑娘穿着酒红色的长裙站在他的身侧，眼里全是对他的迷恋。但他所有的注意力却全在那对有着姜黄色头发的双胞胎兄弟上，他们也揽着舞伴的腰，牵着她们的纤细手腕在舞池里穿梭起舞。  
　　  
　　他会情不自禁地幻想他在他们趴在他们怀里的模样，他们凑近他的耳廓对他说着下流话，然后他们中大的那个会将性器插入他的身体，他口中含着的是另一个蓄势待发的欲望。那令他口干舌燥，双颊染上红晕，甚至想要加紧双腿。  
　　  
　　这是他内心的阴暗面，他不想让任何人知道那其中深层次的含义。他表面上仍旧是那个穿着华服的富家少爷，过着令人艳羡的生活，亲吻着家室相当的女孩，最后和她一起步入婚姻的殿堂。  
　　  
　　即使是饱含情调的音乐也没法让他的精神集中在面前的女孩身上，他的余光还是会时不时地瞥向他们。他闭上眼深呼吸，却只放大了感官，甚至是穿在身上的衣物都会令他抓狂，他低声说着“抱歉”推开了舞伴，独自走向厕所。  
　　  
　　冷水在和他的皮肤接触时能让他暂时放空大脑，减弱身体的燥热感。他看着镜子里的自己却好像看到了另一个人，眼睛里全是早已抵挡不住的情欲，撑在洗手台的双手也在止不住地打颤，好像连空气里都算是欲望因子。他渴望着被人压倒，撕碎他所有的衣物，褪去所有的伪装，去做只属于他们的婊子。  
　　  
　　“这就是刚才一直在偷看我们的小猫，弗雷德。”  
　　  
　　“一个人可怜地在这里想要平息内心的欲火吗？”说话的人靠近了德拉科，伸手揽住了他的腰，低下头细细闻着他脖颈间的味道。  
　　  
　　德拉科闭上眼睛，咬住了下唇。他身体中亢奋因子随着他们的一举一动再一次死灰复燃，他喜欢他们低沉的嗓音，还有紧贴着他臀部的身体，更喜欢他们对他说的那些下流话。强烈的身份反差只让他更加兴奋，他想像街头的男妓那样摆动腰肢吸引他们把自己压倒在地板上，却又只能用自己表面的礼仪风度装模作样地抵挡着他们的诱惑。  
　　  
　　原本还站在门边的弗雷德也走上了前，用手摸着他最为敏感的耳垂，故意低下头凑近他的耳畔问：“……你希望我们这样的对吗？”  
　　  
　　从他唇边说出的每一个字眼都带着湿热的气息，德拉科睁开眼，镜子里的自己一副放荡模样，无疑是在无声地回答着弗雷德的疑问。乔治的手顺着他的腰一路向下，解开了他的腰带，他看着自己的裤子慢慢滑落露出苍白无色的大腿根部，还有他赤裸的下半身。  
　　  
　　“连内裤都不穿，你只是希望有人在毕业舞会上把你干到昏死过去才打算来参加的吗？”弗雷德轻笑着用手抚摸着他耳根后的皮肤，看着那里泛上红色，而德拉科咬住下唇，不敢去直视镜子里自己的模样。  
　　  
　　“我们认识你，德拉科·马尔福，你是我们弟弟的同班同学。他说你是个混蛋，目中无人。”乔治用手握住了他已经抬头的性器，弗雷德解开了他衬衫的纽扣，替他取下了领带。“但我们觉得你是个迷人的男孩，而且有我们想要的一切。”  
　　  
　　弗雷德伸出手指抚摸着他一直紧咬的嘴唇，趁着乔治抚摸着他性器时的间隙将手指插入了他的口中，他们听着德拉科的呻吟露出了笑容。“我们喜欢的声音，那会更激发我们想要你的欲望。如果你希望我们可以把你推倒在这里的地板上一遍一遍反复进入你的身体的话，你最好照我们说的做。”  
　　  
　　“而且我们可以在所有人面前做爱，你可以更轻松达到高潮，把你的体液全部洒在地上然后用你的红舌去舔舐干净。”  
　　  
　　“我们会不停地告诉你‘你只是我们的玩具，而我们会用铁链把你拴在床头’，这是你想要的，也是我们想要的。”乔治能摸到他性器顶端渗出的液体，感知到身体因为快感和刺激而颤抖。他冲着弗雷德点了点头，弗雷德用取下的领带将德拉科的手反剪固定在身后。  
　　  
　　德拉科想要挣脱他们的束缚，他内心的躁动开始转变为不安，他渴望却又畏惧着接下来会发生的一切。  
　　  
　　他逃脱是被衣物绊倒，他想要开口恳求却又碍于该死的矜持开不了口。他跪在地上，听见皮带解开时与衣物摩擦发出的响声，然后弗雷德揪住了他的头发，无视他的呜咽将性器插入了他的口中。  
　　  
　　“你喜欢被粗暴的对待。”他们说着同样的话，而看着他跪在地上因为羞耻和即将达到高潮而浑身颤抖。“而我们可以满足你所有难以启齿的愿望，只要你答应永远别离开我们。”  
　　  
　　“我们指的是永远。”  
　　  
　　德拉科从没认为那是句承诺，至少在他拥有清醒意识时都这么认为。他们喜欢同时进入他的身体，一前一后折磨着他身上的每一处敏感点，逼他将所有的白灼都吞入肚中。他们说他只是他的猎物，但是可以玩弄一生的猎物，他们喜欢和他做爱，更喜欢限制高潮时他忍不住求饶的模样。  
　　  
　　他们说他是神坛上的天使，却又将他藏在餐桌下让他轮流为他们口交，后穴里塞上他们为他精心准备的玩具，把他打造成只属于他们的下贱恶魔。  
　　  
　　德拉科接受了他们对他的安排，无论是带有强迫性质的性爱还是折磨意味的玩弄，他会主动为他们解开衣带，躺在弗雷德的怀里和乔治接吻，口中努力吞咽着乔治的性器再用双腿夹紧弗雷德的性器。  
　　  
　　这样的日子似乎永远也不会到头，他们都乐此不疲，但德拉科始终告诉自己这只是一个用来消遣的游戏，不能作为终生。尽管他留恋弗雷德和乔治在余潮后给予他的温情，偶尔给他生活中带来的惊喜，但他还是不能说服自己去彻底敞开心扉。  
　　  
　　记忆深处他能回忆起他们对他的陪伴，亦如母亲离世的那一晚他坐上双胞一路向西行驶的吉普车，他们只是听着他失声痛苦，尖叫。被夺走了全世界的人所需要的一切慰藉弗雷德和乔治都愿意给他，哪怕是远在天边的星辰，他披着黑色衬衫在汽车后座和他们做爱，他第一次毫不掩饰自己的情感。  
　　  
　　尽管他在他们进入他的身体时一直停不下哭泣，哽咽着趴在弗雷德的肩头，而乔治替他发泄着欲望。  
　　  
　　“我们会陪着你直到永远。”  
　　  
　　他第一次笑着亲吻他们的脸颊，嘴唇，用最亲密的恋人之间才有的方式。可他发誓他所说的每一句话都是谎言，“我也会永远和你们在一起”和“我会比以往更爱你们”之类的话都只不过是一时之言。  
　　  
　　弗雷德在充分润滑之后进入了他的身体，他呻吟着夹紧后穴，却又忍不住不停流泪，再用手去胡乱地涂抹着眼泪，不停地渴望汲取新鲜空气。乔治吻住了他的嘴唇，当他吮吸着他的下唇，再用手替他拭去泪水时，德拉科感觉到内心滋生的情动，却只意味着他们分别时他会更加心痛。  
　　  
　　他们毫无遮拦的做爱让路过的行人透过月光和没关严的车窗看得一清二楚。开车驶过的男人用英语骂他们不知廉耻，他们骂他是婊子又或是男妓，但这就好像他们做爱时的催情剂，他喜欢这些下流话，就像弗雷德和乔治一直喜欢对他说的“你是属于我们的玩具”那样。  
　　  
　　他是被人所需要的，而别人的看法无关紧要。  
　　  
　　他昏倒在他们其中一个的怀里，当他再次醒来时躺在汽车后座上，穿戴整齐，身上还披上了弗雷德的外套。  
　　  
　　“你要和我们一起离开吗？”他听见他们这样问他。  
　　  
　　德拉科摇了摇头，弗雷德和乔治从后视镜里看到了他的动作，却只是笑了笑，说着令他感到更悲哀的“我们就猜到你会这么说，所以下一站是你的公寓。”他努力挤出一个微笑，希望没透过那表达什么鄙夷和奇怪神情，别让他们知道他想要逃离他们的愿望。  
　　  
　　一切都结束了，他回到伦敦就会依照母亲生前的遗嘱和阿斯托维亚结婚，那晚上被他丢在舞池里的女孩应该得到补偿，而这份补偿也是对他自己的释然。他要摈弃这些病态的关系，恢复到遇见他们之前的状态。  
　　  
　　他下车时弗雷德和乔治一人在他的额头留下了一个吻。  
　　  
　　之后他搬了家，更换了所有的联系方式，只希望能够彻底从原有的状态中抽身，而最初的两个月他也做到了。除了夜深时会因为思念而自慰，甚至情不自禁地喊出他们名字时还会意识到自己对他们的眷恋，所有的事情都仍在他的预想之中。  
　　  
　　订婚晚宴上他却再一次看到了他们。  
　　  
　　他们穿着和他一样的黑西装站在台下喝着香槟有说有笑。  
　　  
　　晚宴结束后他们进了同一间房，他和阿斯托维亚的房间，他锁上了房门。他们把他粗暴地压在地板上，撕开他的衣服咬住他的乳尖，不加润滑地进入他的身体，血腥味扩散在空气间，他笑着迎接着他们每一次对他的进攻和侮辱。  
　　  
　　“你才是把我们当作消遣玩具的那个混蛋。”  
　　  
　　他取出了藏在枕头下匕首。  
　　  
　　——  
　　  
　　他能感觉到他们的身体变得冰凉，失去血色。  
　　  
　　他用匕首划破了自己手腕的皮肤，不断告诉自己自己只是个胆小鬼，他害怕没有他们的地方。即使他们的尸体会一起被赤身裸体的找到，街头巷尾的小报上都会出现对于他们的评论，会有更多的攻击和诋毁，他都觉得无关紧要。  
　　  
　　他只是想不到要怎么去独自面对没有他们的日子。  
　　  
　　他失去了意识。  
　　  
　　而当他再一次回过神，周围没有血污痕迹，没有嘲笑和非议，他站在神父的面前，而他的父母和宾客们坐在台下。  
　　  
　　“马尔福先生，您愿意嫁给弗雷德·韦斯莱和乔治·韦斯莱，并发誓终生对他们保持你的贞洁，携手度过余生吗？”  
　　  
　　他的眼前出现了弗雷德和乔治，他们同时身着白色西装站在他的面前，阳光透过落地窗为他们镀上了一层光晕，而他们的脸上仍旧挂着他第一次遇见他们时的笑容。他们手里拿着铁链，铁链的尽头连接着他的手腕，那只还在透过白色纱布往外渗透着血丝的手腕。  
　　  
　　“我愿意。”他听见自己这样说到。  
　　  
FIN.


End file.
